Running Up That Hill
by angelgirl 158
Summary: Based off the song running up that hill by Placebo.  I want to trade places and be with him again but i can't why because he's gone and I'm alone.  Charater death slight language over use of the word awesome Ends better. For Djsrocks


"No." I screamed running to him.

'This can't be happening' I thought running seeing blood all over his uniform, his silver hair, and pale albino skin.

"Gil… Gil please don't die damn you." I moved the hair from his face as his eyes opened, barley.

"Eli don't worry it doesn't hurt me. It's you who needs help."

"Please Gil, please."

"Don't worry I'm too awesome to never come back."

"Gil…"

"Hush, please for me, at least live on."

"Don't talk like you're going to die." I said, as a few tears fell from my face and onto his.

He just smiled, and pulled on my sleeve. Taking it as a sing to move closer to him, I did. My face was inches from his, my long brown hair flowing around us creating veal of darkness.

"Ich liebe dich Eli, remember please." His scratching voice said before I felt his lips gently push against mine.

I wanted to pull him closer, kiss him harder, but instead I just gently kissed back. I knew I was still crying, proven right when I felt said tears mix into the kiss and both our faces. When the kiss did end I watched his eyes glaze over as he died. I let my face fall onto his chest as I cried, hard. I didn't want us to end like this not him dead. It wasn't supposed to be this way. As his men, the survivors came over. I didn't want them to take him from me, not yet. But they did, and as they did take him I never wanted to see him go. I continued to stay there only as I heard footsteps behind me I didn't dare look up.

"I know how you feel."

I recognized that voice it was Ludwig, Gilbert's brother. The other Germanic nation neared near me. I felt his arm around me and sure enough he pulled me close as I cried into his shoulder.

"Why did he kill him? What did Gil ever do to the fattyú?"

"He's always wanted bruder Elizaveta, be happy bruder will come back he'll find a way." We both knew Ludwig was lying and as we both knew no one has disappeared and came back. His people would all go back to Germany and become one nation. Though Ludwig will become stronger I knew he wasn't any happier than me about Gil's death.

"He cared about you." Ludwig said standing up slowly as his men neared.

"How do you know?"

"He let you call him Gil… no one not even me, get to call him that." He turned following his men away to the wondered and dead I'm sure.

I never knew Gil liked me enough to let me be the only person to call him Gil. At that moment I was sure anyone around me could have hear my heart break.

~time skip one month later~

I awoke to a pounding headache and a sore body. I knew why I hurt, another long day and night of crying and depression. I feel like I'm being torn apart, bit by bit. I just wish he was back. I hated him for leaving me. I hated that I loved him, and now he's gone. Sometimes I wish I could just switch his places. It hurts to see his friends, brother, and people live without him. All I want is him back. I feel to the ground, when did I stand up, and started to cry again. As I cried I felt some warm presence, a welcoming one, and as it wrapped around me I realized they were arms and a body. I wanted to fight the hold, but I didn't instead I snuggled closer to it.

"I'll protect you with my awesomeness." Hearing that my eyes opened as I looked up at the man who was holding me to see the Prussian man I knew and loved.

"Come on baby, don't cry. It's not an awesome look on you darling. Come on stand up and show the awesome me that your fine, angyal." I managed to let a smile appear at that comment. He was back, for how long I don't know, but he was back.

"G-Gil?"

"Let me steal this moment from you, exchange your experience so I can feel your unawesome pain."

"Gilbert."

"Yes."

"I can't live without you."

"Want to switch places."

"Yes."

"Well Eli I'm here to stay." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I thought you died."

"God let me stay."

"He did."

"Yes so stop crying those unawesome tears and let the awesome me comfort you." I would have laughed at that if his mouth haven't just covered mine, kissing me gently. I felt his thumb wipe the tears from my eyes and I smiled, kissing him back. This man though slightly annoying, over used on the word awesome, was the man I love and will love forever.


End file.
